1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable headrest for a seat such as an aircraft seat, and more particularly, to a pneumatically driven headrest configured to adjust by way of combined horizontal translation and rotation relative to a seatback.
2. Background of the Invention
Vehicle passenger seats such as aircraft seats typically include reclining seatbacks for occupant comfort. Premium seats often include adjustable footrests, headrests and seat bottoms as well for additional occupant comfort. With regard to adjustable headrests, to which the present invention is directed, conventional adjustable headrests are typically only tilt-adjustable through rotation around a fixed axis, and/or vertically adjustable relative to the seatback, with the vertical transition operating independently of the headrest angle change.
To provide improved passenger comfort, what is desired is a headrest that is adjustable both horizontally relative to the seatback, as well as at an angle relative to the seatback, and preferably adjustable by way of a combination of the two. Such movement of the headrest would position the headrest closer to the occupant's head as the headrest is tilt-adjusted, which is particularly comfortable when the seatback is reclined.